Tout commence un jour
by margauxmlh
Summary: Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une personne pareille puisse se coincer dans mon système limbique en si peu de temps et s'y enraciner aussi profondément. Son arrivée ne fut pas des plus agréables pour moi, c'est certain. Toutefois, je ne peux nier le fait que si j'avais à nouveau l'occasion de choisir mes paroles et actions, le résultat serait à nouveau le même.
1. Partie 1

_Aloha !  
_

 _Aujourd'hui, je me suis décidée à enfin terminer cette histoire. Je l'ai commencée il y a des années... C'est un two-shot sur Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! Il met en scène dans un univers alternatif l'un de mes OC, Niki ainsi que quelques OCs appartenant à mes amies au milieu de la flopée de personnages de KHR._

 _J'espère que cet univers vous plaira et que l'histoire que j'y raconte saura vous convaincre._

 _Baisers brûlants._

 _MM_

* * *

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une personne pareille pourrait se coincer dans mon système limbique en si peu de temps, et s'y enraciner aussi profondément. Son arrivée ne fut pas des plus agréables pour moi, c'est certain. Toutefois, je ne peux nier le fait que si j'avais à nouveau l'occasion de choisir mes paroles et actions, le résultat final serait à nouveau le même. Nous étions indubitablement destinés à nous rencontrer.

Si je me souviens bien, c'était un soir d'automne où le ciel était tout particulièrement clair. Les étoiles étaient facilement visibles sur la voûte de couleur encre et la lune, qui n'était encore qu'un très fin croissant étincelant, se dressait avec fierté dans le firmament étoilé. Je resserrais les pans de mon gilet en grosse laine gris chiné sur ma poitrine pour me protéger de la morsure du vent et continuais d'avancer jusqu'au point de rendez-vous que m'avait donné Alice, une de mes proches amies. Depuis notre rencontre inopinée lors de la rentrée dernière à l'université, Alice avait toujours su faire preuve d'une bienveillance surprenante à mon égard. Elle était d'une gentillesse et d'une bonne humeur rafraîchissante, sans compter sa profonde modestie. Alors pour une fois qu'elle se permettait de me demander une faveur, je me devais de l'accepter. Même si le lieu choisi m'était légèrement réticent.

« **Niki ! Par ici ! »** _Me héla-t-on distinctement._

Je tournais la tête en direction de la voix douce et familière qui venait de m'interpeller. La source de ce son n'était autre qu'Alice, tout en beauté, postée au bout de la rue. A sa vue, j'accélérai le pas. Le son de mes bottines à talons se répercutait derrière moi. Une fois que je fus près d'elle et que je l'eus salué correctement, je me permis de l'observer plus en détail. Elle avait opté pour un jean bleu clair assez serré pour mouler parfaitement les lignes de ses jambes, une petite paire de bottines assorties de couleur beige et pour le haut, un pull crème pas trop épais dont le col large glissait légèrement sur sa poitrine. Je craquai tout particulièrement sur les motifs discrets du foulard en toile qu'elle portait en plus autour de son cou, touche de couleur chocolat assortie au très léger coup de crayon posé au-dessus de ses yeux bleus. Souriant faiblement, je glissais l'une des mèches s'étant échappées de ma longue tresse derrière mon oreille.

« **Tu es sublime, Alice.**

 **\- Merci Niki, mais tu n'es pas à plaindre non plus ! Je rêverais d'avoir des jambes aussi longues que les tiennes.** _Enchaîna la Rose directement, sans avoir vraiment l'air d'être convaincue par mon compliment, bien qu'elle ne le réfute pas._ »

Je suivis des yeux la courbe dessinée par sa main et observai d'un œil désintéressé la forme de mes jambes, dont la longueur était légèrement accrue par mes petites bottes à talons. Je ne les trouvai pas particulièrement fines ou longues, mais j'aimais la ligne qu'elles avaient lorsque je portais ce pantalon. Un pantalon cigarette en coton bleu marine, retourné en un petit ourlet au niveau de mes chevilles, juste au-dessus du haut de mes bottes chocolat. Je n'avais pas fait particulièrement attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais plus je découvrais ma tenue, et plus je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas particulièrement bien habillée comparée à Alice. A dire vrai, je n'y portais pas vraiment intérêt. Tant que je me sentais à l'aise, c'était parfait. Et puis, je venais à peine de rentrer de l'université, et portais donc mes habits de jour vu que je n'étais pas passée par mon appartement pour me changer.

« **Si tu le dis, merci.** _Plutôt que de s'éterniser sur ce sujet, je posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres._ **Pour qui allons-nous dans ce bar ? Je suis curieuse.** _Alice et moi savions parfaitement de quoi je voulais parler. Nous ne nous serions pas donné rendez-vous en ce lieu s'il n'y avait pas une idée cachée._

 **-Et bien, je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt parce qu'il m'horripilait vraiment.. au début. Mais, à force de le croiser.. par hasard bien sûr, et bien, j'ai commencé à … comment dire.. ?**

– **L'apprécier ?**

– **Oui. C'est ça. Je ressens une sorte d'attirance vers lui, et quelque chose me tire irrémédiablement dans sa direction. C'est... un sentiment étrange. Je n'arrive même pas à contrôler ça ! C'est frustrant !** _Les paupières d'Alice glissèrent sur ses yeux alors qu'elle riait légèrement pour cacher l'once de gêne que je devinais chez elle, grâce à la teinte rosée de ses joues rebondies. Malheureusement, je n'avais jamais eu la chance, si je puis dire, de ressentir cela._

– **Je ne connais pas ce sentiment.**

– **C'est vrai que ..** _Tout en marchant, Alice frotta son menton d'un air pensif._ **Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un quelconque homme. En tout cas, pas officiellement.**

– **Je ne ressens pas l'envie de m'impliquer avec quelqu'un. Et puis, je n'ai pas non plus envie de perdre le peu de temps libre que j'ai dans une relation.**

– **Niki … Ne dis pas ça ! Rien n'est encore joué ! Tu es encore une jeune et belle jeune femme qui aura l'occasion de s'épanouir dans les bras d'un homme !** _S'exclama une voix forte un peu plus loin._ »

La voix malicieuse et au timbre bien plus fort et imposant que celui d'Alice coupa court à notre conversation. Je quittai mon amie des yeux et observai la source de la voix, postée dans une position aguichante contre l'encadrement de l'entrée d'une haute bâtisse. Elle soulevait sa massive chevelure blonde à l'aide de son avant-bras alors que le coude de ce même-bras la soutenait contre le béton gris foncé. Son autre main quant à elle, était postée sur sa hanche, accentuant les formes avantageuses que possédait la nouvelle arrivante. D'un petit coup de hanche, elle se décolla du mur et nous rejoint tout en se balançant avec grâce, perchée sur ses talons hauts.

« **Je vous attendais !** _Avec énergie, elle vint coller une bise tonitruante sur nos joues avant de glisser son index sous le foulard d'Alice avec intérêt._ **Vous avez mis du temps ! Oh, et très joli foulard Alice.**

– **C'est ma faute, Michiko. Les bouchons m'ont ralentie.** _Lui expliquai-je en me plaçant à sa gauche pour lui laisser la possibilité de se glisser entre Alice et moi alors que nous rejoignions, enfin, le bar désiré._

– **Tatata. Ne cherche pas d'excuses Niki ! Vous avez seulement été trop bavardes sur le chemin, mais je ne vous en veux pas~,** _Chantonna-t-elle avec taquinerie en nous lançant une œillade complice accompagnée d'un sourire en coin. Cette façon qu'avait d'agir Michiko, la petite-amie de mon ami Tsunayoshi, me fit sourire légèrement._

– **Ne te plains pas. Tu nous bats avec facilité niveau bavardage, Blondie.** »

Alice renvoya la balle avec aisance en soulevant l'une de ses longues mèches rose pâle pour la glisser derrière son oreille avec élégance. Elle accéléra le pas et nous doubla légèrement en prenant la tête de la marche. Puis soudainement, elle fit volte-face devant nous en s'arrêtant. Derrière-elle s'élevait un large bar dont la façade peinte d'une couleur noire se fondait parfaitement dans l'obscurité. Seules les néons colorés utilisés pour l'enseigne du bâtiment et ceux pour les contours des portes et fenêtres perçaient le manteau noir de la nuit, sans compter les deux petits lampadaires plantés de part et d'autre du trottoir. C'est d'ailleurs sous ces deux réverbères que stationnaient la plupart des groupes de jeunes fumeurs, s'entassant les uns sur les autres en soufflant ces affreux nuages de fumée grise dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Alice nous présenta l'entrée d'un geste de la main. Il s'agissait d'une large porte à double-battants noires surveillées par deux hommes au moins deux fois plus grands que mon amie à la chevelure rose.

« **Je vous présente … La VARIA-BOX !** _Un silence s'en suivit. Je méditais sur les détails extérieurs de l'endroit quand Michiko souffla d'une voix étouffée._

– **.. Rosie, c'est VRAIMENT ici qu'on va ?** _Elle venait de placer sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle retenait un fou-rire d'exploser. Etant donné qu'aucune de nous deux ne comprenait, et au vu du silence qui pesa autour de nous, Michiko s'expliqua._ **Je connais cet endroit, parce qu'en fait, ça appartient à mon frère. Enfin, demi-frère.**

– **Xanxus est … ton demi-frère ?** _La surprise peignait les doux traits du visage d'Alice._ **Mais vous n'avez strictement rien en commun ! Je ne savais pas du tout …**

– **A part notre caractère de cochon, non. Et bien sûr, notre beauté naturelle~** _Déclara-t-elle en soulevant d'un geste exagérée de la main sa chevelure blonde._ »

Ce simple geste aurait fait craquer bons nombre d'hommes, surtout s'ils apercevaient dans le mouvement la considérable poitrine qu'elle possédait. Poitrine qui, soit dit en passant, était subtilement mise en valeur par un haut près du corps au col en V plongeant, sans paraître vulgaire bien entendu. Pour empêcher la conversation de s'éterniser à l'extérieur, je pris les devants et m'approchai la première de l'entrée de ce bar ? Boîte ? Un mélange des deux, sûrement. En me voyant m'avancer, Alice et Michiko arrêtèrent leur discussion pour me rejoindre et toutes trois ensembles, nous arrivâmes devant les videurs. Ils nous dévisagèrent de pieds en caps, comme s'ils jugeaient la «marchandise» qui allait pénétrer l'établissement. Geste que je ne supportais et ne supporterai jamais. Je ne me gênai pas et rendis le regard que me lançait l'un des deux hommes. Il détourna ses yeux après un instant, feignant de ne pas avoir agi de la sorte. On m'avait toujours dit, quand j'étais encore lycéenne, que lorsque je fixais les gens cela pouvait les rendre nerveux. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela fonctionnait toujours. Comme quoi, cette sortie à la Varia-box m'aura apporté quelque chose !

Une fois les grandes portes battantes noires passées, le froid extérieur qui nous collait à la peau s'effaça peu à peu. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était bien différente des nuages gris et glacés produits par les bâtons de nicotine. Une très légère musique se diffusait dans tout l'espace, sans pour autant être dépassée en décibels par les discussions des clients. Alice sur mes talons et Michiko nous ouvrant la voie, je découvris petit à petit les lieux s'offrant à moi. Sur la gauche s'étendait une dizaine de petites tables rondes recouvertes d'une nappe rouge sombre et -pour la plupart- de verres remplis d'alcool plus ou moins forts. La plupart des personnes y étant assises parlaient tranquillement en buvant leur commande. Derrière eux se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui, je pouvais le deviner en voyant les lumières colorées traverser la large ouverture, menait à la terrasse. Mais plutôt que de s'aventurer à nouveau à l'extérieur, Michiko longea le mur de droite en se faufilant à travers la foule de personnes se trémoussant comme des anguilles au milieu de la piste pour rejoindre un bar aux multiples lumières. Une fois que nous fûmes toutes les trois hors de cette horde brûlante, parce qu'il faut l'avouer l'air était bien plus lourd dans cette partie de la Varia-box que près des tables, Michiko nous expliqua.

« **Je vais devoir m'éclipser juste un tooooout petit moment !** _Elle venait de coller son index et son pouce juste devant l'une de ses orbes azures, comme pour mimer le peu de temps que durerait son absence._

– **Ne te gêne pas pour nous, on ne va pas bouger d'ici à mon avis.** _J'acquiesçai de la tête. Je n'irai pour rien au monde danser sur la piste. Et je pense que cela se lisait parfaitement sur mon visage vu la manière avec laquelle Michiko me sourit._

– **Niquel alors, je vous retrouve après !** _Elle se tourna soudainement en escaladant à moitié le comptoir pour se pencher de l'autre côté._ **Akasoraaaaa !** »

Pendant que Michiko se trémoussait en tapotant son index sur le marbre noir, je me hissais avec délicatesse sur le petit tabouret molletonné, croisant mes jambes pour pouvoir les glisser sous le rebord du comptoir. Alice ne cessait de jeter de très rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle en enroulant son doigt autour de l'une de ses mèches. Elle dansait d'un pied à l'autre avant de se stopper lorsque je retins un rire derrière le revers de ma main. Me lançant un regard pour me faire taire, elle toussota ensuite pour cacher sa nervosité quand soudain, une nouvelle arrivante vint vers nous. Placée de l'autre côté du bar, elle était habillée d'une jupe droite et noire lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux. Un tablier noir lui aussi, était noué autour de sa taille et lui permettait de ranger son calepin pour les commandes. Tout en dénouant ma longue tresse blanche, je l'observai déposer un bisou sonore sur la joue de Michiko. Celles de la barman, rondes, se rehaussèrent un peu plus lorsque mon amie blonde repoussa d'une main le bout de ses cheveux bleu/vert pour les chasser derrière ses épaules. Elles échangèrent quelque mot que je ne pus entendre par-delà la musique, avant que la dît Akasora ne pointe l'étage du doigt en levant les yeux au ciel. J'en déduisis, au vu du sourire inquiétant de Michiko, que son demi-frère devait s'y trouver.

« **J'y vais les filles ! Akasora, sers-leur un verre et mets-les sur le compte de Xanxan ! A tout' ~**

– **Tu es suicidaire Michi'... Complètement suicidaire. Xanxus ne va certainement pas aimer que tu offres des verres sur son compte mais... j'accepte ! Ça lui apprendra à m'exploiter de la sorte !** _Déclara la Barman en fusillant la petite pièce à l'étage des yeux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous. Je l'observai sans un mot, me contentant d'apprécier la douceur de la couleur de ses yeux, un vert pomme surprenant. Le sourire qu'elle nous offrit me parut sincère._ **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les filles ?**

– **Mmh, un Caipirinha pour moi s'il te plaît.** _Répondit Alice._

– **Je prendrai un Cosmopolitan.** _Bien que je ne fusse pas une grande buveuse, j_ _'appréciais beaucoup ce genre de cocktail, où l'alcool fort permettait de libérer les saveurs agréables des fruits tout en étant à la fois âcres, acides et sucrés._

– **OK ! J'vous fais ça sur le champ ! Enfin …** _Un monde étonnant de danseurs venait de rejoindre le bar en une déferlante de personnes et vinrent prendre commande. Débordée, Akasora nous pria de patienter le temps qu'elle prenne leurs commandes._ »

Elle semblait être une jeune fille entraînante et pleine de vie, si bien que je me demandais un instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer dans ce genre d'endroit... trop sombre. Le menton posé sur le dessus de ma main, je me laissais porter par l'ambiance générale alors qu'Alice prenait place à ma droite. La musique électro qui passait en bande sonore diminua petit à petit et soudainement, un projecteur s'alluma au fond de la salle. Son halo de lumière était dirigé en un point concentré sur la large scène, à l'endroit même où se trouvait l'un des employés de l'établissement -vu le logo inscrit en rose bonbon sur son tee-shirt noir-. Il commença à rire d'une étrange manière alors que son corps ondulait, signe évident de son ravissement à être sous les projecteurs. Juste avant que sa voix -dont les accents grimpaient facilement dans les aiguës- ne retentisse à travers le micro, il rejeta sa longue mèche de couleur verte en arrière, seule touche de couleur sur son crâne rasé.

« **Hellooooooow ! Votre sublime Lussuria d'amour est enfin là ! Yeah !** _La plupart des têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau-venu. J'en profitais alors pour pivoter mon visage vers Alice. Avec surprise, je la découvris en train de discuter avec un homme plutôt séduisant, aux longs cheveux argentés et à la peau délicatement hâlée. Il n'en faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de l'homme pour qui elle craquait vu la manière dont elle le couvait des yeux._ **Allez allez ! On arrête de siroter nos merveilleux cocktails et on regarde la beauté appétissante sur scène ! Vous là, oui vous. Regardez-moi un peu au lieu de discuter avec votre voisine ! Qui devrait, soit dit en passant, arrêter la chirurgie. Ohohoh ! On ne peut pas atteindre ma perfection aussi facilement ~** »

Cette façon qu'avait de s'exprimer l'homme sur scène et de remanier toutes ses phrases en se donnant de l'importance me fit sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait croiser un excentrique pareil. Sauf peut-être dans la mafia chinoise. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Attendant la fameuse nouvelle que le dit Lussuria devait nous annoncer, je m'accoudais au bar. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'Akasora déposa nos commandes, bien qu'Alice ne semble pas la remarquer pour le moment. Je découvris avec plaisir le liquide grenat flottant dans un verre à pied translucide dont les quelques petites bulles incrustées à même la matière brillaient telles des étoiles. En faisant plus attention, je remarquai qu'une lumière avait été collée sous le pied du verre de sorte à ce qu'elle éclaire par le bas la boisson et sa tranche de citron vert. Les couleurs du cocktail n'en étaient que sublimaient. Je pris mon verre en main pour y tremper légèrement mes lèvres et profiter des saveurs fruitées d'alcool quand l'annonce vint enfin.

« **.. Tout ça pour dire que ce soir, nous accueillons un groupe** ** _amateur_** **[…] Comment ça je ne dois pas dire ça ? Pour qui tu te prends ? […] Tatata ! Chut ! Personne ne réfute les paroles de Lussuria.** _Comme pour appuyer sur ce dernier point, il pointa son index derrière lui d'un air réprobateur, vers le noir, là où l'on pouvait deviner que se trouver les membres du groupe._ **Bien ! Place au** ** _Kokuyo gang_** **!** »

Enfin cette mascarade que personne ne pouvait comprendre prit fin. L'unique lumière dirigée sur scène s'éteint progressivement pour laisser place à différents spots tamisés qui éclairèrent le groupe entier composé... de jeunes hommes. Toutefois, ne pourtant pas un réel intérêt à ce genre de boysband je m'en détournai rapidement en faisant totalement face aux différentes bouteilles ornant les étagères du bar face à moi, jusqu'à ce que je ne jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers Alice et son Apollon grec -d'après les caractéristiques physiques que je pouvais juger chez lui- ou bien était-il Italien ? Dans tous les cas, je n'étais guère intéressée par tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et même si Alice était importante à mes yeux, je ne m'abaisserai pas au voyeurisme en observant ses moindres faits et gestes.

L'ennui commençait à me gagner. Si les rapides accords de guitare en fond ne chatouillaient pas délicatement mes oreilles, je serais sûrement déjà sortie prendre l'air. Ce trop-plein de monde me donnait quelque peu le tournis : je n'étais pas à l'aise en ces lieux. Je portais mes lèvres à mon verre pour boire une lichée de Cosmopolitan, seulement, je ne pus en profiter une seconde car je manquai de m'étouffer en avalant de travers. _Le chanteur venait de prononcer ces premières paroles._ Couvrant partiellement ma bouche avec mon poing, je tournai ma tête sur la gauche pour trouver la source de cette voix si ... si perturbante que je venais d'entendre. Ce grain de voix si particulier m'avait surprise et je me sentis directement entraînée par les paroles et l'air qu'il murmurait avec suavité.

Le chanteur, en plus de cette voix innée, dégageait une assurance incommensurable. Il tenait son micro d'une main alors que l'autre bougeait de droite à gauche dans des gestes saccadées comme s'il vivait sur l'instant le sens profond de ses paroles. Je reculai lentement ma main de mes lèvres et levai mon regard sur la silhouette entière du chanteur. Son look laissait parfaitement transparaître quel genre de personne il pouvait être. Un pantalon près du corps en cuir orné de chaînes en argent au niveau des poches, un tee-shirt plus ample au motif militaire troué par endroit, surplombé par une veste noire aux épaulettes bien marquées ; le tout accompagné par de grosses bottes noires qui, je n'en étais pas certaine, n'était pas lassées. Peut-être exagérais-je à l'observer ainsi dans les détails, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les gens en les observant, découvrir petit à petit leur état d'esprit, leur personnalité... c'était mon quotidien à l'Université.

« **Et bien, il n'a toujours pas changé.** _L'intervention de la barman nommée Akasora attira mon attention. Elle se tenait face à moi, essuyant plusieurs verres à l'aide d'un torchon._

– **Excuse-moi ?**

– **Mukuro.** _Ne la suivant pas, je me contentai de la regarder fixement en attendant qu'elle s'explique._ **Oh oui ! Scusi ! J'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'est pas censé le connaître. Je parle du chanteur.** _Je tournai la tête sur le côté pour jeter un regard au dit chanteur, quand je fus surprise dans mon geste par son regard. Deux orbes perçantes: l'une bleue et l'autre … rouge._ _Rouge sang_ _. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard, malgré les nuances plus ou moins importantes dans son chant._

– **Il a une belle voix.** _Constatai-je simplement en me tournant à nouveau vers Akasora, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue un peu plus loin servir des clients, et ce n'était pas plus mal._ »

Je fermai les yeux, et me laissai bercer par la musique ambiante. J'avais l'impression d'être aspirée dans une bulle invisible où personne ne pourrait me déranger. Seule la voix de cet homme me parvenait aux oreilles à travers le léger brouhaha formé par les discussions des clients du bar. C'était étrange. Je n'entendais que lui. Une gorgée de cosmopolitan, une musique agréable à l'oreille et la présence -même lointaine- de mes amies dans l'établissement. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça d'être ici.

« **Hey, salut ma belle. T'es toute seule ?** »

Je venais de penser trop vite.

« **Non.**

– **Petite menteuse... tu n'as pas l'air d'être accompagnée ! Ça m'intéresserait d'être l'heureux élu. J'peux savoir comment je dois t'appeler ?**

– **Ne m'appelles pas, c'est plus simple.** _Ce genre d'homme lourd m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je lui jetais un regard glacial avant de descendre de mon tabouret. Je venais à peine de me tourner dans la direction d'Alice qui croisa mon regard que je sentis une large main rêche me tirer en arrière pour me retourner._

– **Où tu vas là ? On n'a pas fini de parler !** _La musique venait de s'arrêter pour laisser une pause aux musiciens._

– **L** **âche-moi.**

– **Quoi ?**

– **Lâche-moi.** _Pour la première fois, j'ancrai mon regard dans celui de mon vis-à-vis qui tressaillit dès le premier contact._ **Maintenant.** _Il déglutit et sa poigne se desserra petit à petit sur mon avant-bras._ »

Je savais que quelques personnes nous fixer. Alice comprise. Mais je ne devais pas quitter cette raclure d'homme des yeux: il devait comprendre que lorsqu'une femme dit non, c'est non. Et peut-être étais-je trop concentrée sur ma tâche, je ne remarquai pas l'absence de chant en accompagnement des accords de guitare, ni même la présence menaçante qui se profilait dans mon dos.

« **Oy, connard. Tu vois pas que j'suis en train de chanter ?**

– **Comment tu m'as appelé ?!**

– **Connard. Un nom qui a l'air de bien te définir, kufufufu~** _Surprise par le ton de cette voix et ce rire si particulier, je tournais la tête et jetais un coup oeil par-dessus mon épaule. Mon regard tomba sur le visage fin et anguleux du chanteur du groupe: Mukuro. Voilà donc pourquoi je ne l'entendais plus chanter… Refaisant face à l'homme, je préférai me taire._ **Maintenant... tu te la fermes, tu t'assois et tu sirotes un cocktail en m'écoutant chanter, … tout SEUL.** _Rajouta-t-il d'un ton si glacial que j'eus envie de me retourner à nouveau pour observer son expression._ »

Mon attention tournée vers l'homme stupide qui me faisait face, je découvris son visage -qui jusque-là n'avait exprimé que de l'arrogance- se décomposer avec peur. Et j'en fus largement satisfaite. Il acquiesça rapidement avant de s'éclipser. C'est en pivotant légèrement vers Alice pour m'excuser de l'avoir surprise avec cette altercation que je remarquai que tous les regards étaient braqués dans ma direction : soit par étonnement, surprise, curiosité ou même jalousie. Pourquoi étais-je le centre de l'attention ? Je n'avais rien fait. Je ne compris la raison de ces réactions que lorsque je remarquais les deux doigts se glissant sur le bout de mes mèches de cheveux.

« **Attends-moi là.** »

Un instant de flottement. Je sentis mon corps se crisper. Les murmures dans la salle reprirent leur cours mais je me doutais parfaitement qu'il devait jaser sur le comportement étrange du chanteur derrière moi, et pas parce que l'incident venait de prendre fin. Le dit Mukuro tenait mes cheveux dans sa main et … les porta à ses lèvres. Je n'en revins pas. Pour qui se prenait-il à me donner des ordres ET en plus d'agir de la sorte ? Quelle vaste blague.

« **Pardon ? Non. Je m'en vais** ** _._** _Claquai-je d'un ton cassant en retirant mes cheveux de ses doigts pour les ramener contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard : une habitude dont je ne me débarrasserai pas car elle m'avait toujours servi à écarter les personnes encombrantes de ma route._

– **Kufufu... quel regard perçant, dis-moi ! J'en suis frigorifié.** _Je décelais dans sa voix une pointe d'ironie qui m'agaça. Il ne tressaillit pas lorsque je croisais son regard. Au contraire même, il semblait satisfait d'avoir accroché mon attention. Ses yeux vairons m'observaient sans faiblir. Assurance, force, fierté, malice, audace. Il se dégageait de son regard toute sorte d'émotions qui jaillirent sur moi, s'abattant avec la même puissance que les vagues houleuses d'un océan contre un rocher. Je n'en revins pas moi-même d'avoir perdue autant de temps à contempler ses orbes rouge et bleue._

– **Excuse-moi.** _M'exprimai-je poliment pour la forme en contournant ledit Mukuro pour rejoindre ma place au comptoir. »_

Je tournai mon attention sur un point invisible face à moi, résolue à ne plus porter une once d'attention envers … mon sauveur ? Je retins un ricanement en plaçant deux de mes doigts devant mes lèvres. C'était risible. Pourtant, je dois l'avouer : cette rencontre me laissait perplexe. Je n'aurais su poser de mots sur l'étrangeté de la chose. C'était un mélange de frustration, curiosité et lassitude. Cette situation était loin de me convenir et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de languir le retour de mes amies. La musique reprit son cours. J'entendis Mukuro reprendre son chant et malgré la mauvaise impression qu'il eut sur moi, je ne pouvais me détacher du son de sa voix. Alors plutôt que de combattre mentalement, je préférais me laisser aller. Un peu plus tard, je fus rejointe par Alice et Michiko et toutes les trois ensembles, nous passâmes une excellente soirée. J'en appris un peu plus sur le Jules d'Alice : Squalo Superbi, qui se trouvait être aussi l'une des connaissances de Michiko. Toutes deux n'en revenaient pas d'avoir côtoyer les mêmes personnes sans s'en être rendu compte. Près d'une heure et demie devait s'être écoulée depuis mon altercation quand le boysband de garçons s'arrêta de jouer, sonnant par la même occasion mon heure de départ.

« **Je vais rentrer en première.** _Annonçais-je à mes deux amies en déposant un billet de vingt euros sur le comptoir du bar._

– **Pas de problème Niki !**

– **On s'appelle demain de toute façon.** _M'assurèrent-elles toutes les deux en souriant. »_

Sur ses dernières paroles, je plaçais correctement mon sac à main sur mon épaule droite et traversais la salle pour rejoindre la sortie de la Varia-box. Lorsque je passais l'encadrement de la large porte principale, je dardai le plus longtemps possible mon regard sur le videur qui nous avait rabaissées au niveau de 'marchandises', mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas m'apercevoir en fixant un point invisible à l'horizon. A l'extérieur, je retrouvais l'air glacial d'une nuit sans nuage. Le froid mordant me fit un bien fou. Je soupirai de bien-être. Tout en passant près de l'attroupement de fumeur sous le réverbère, je sortis mon téléphone portable de mon sac à main et avec habitude, le déverrouillai. Je possédais en fond d'écran une photographie de mon chat noir femelle, Kû, dormant au milieu de mon lit. L'ombre d'un sourire commença à se dessiner sur mes lèvres quand je l'entendis à nouveau.

« **Kufufu~ … Si ce n'est pas touchant...T'es une grand-mère à l'intérieur, c'est ça ? Pour mettre la photo de ton chat en fond d'écran de ton portable, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.**

– **…** **Toi ?** _Soufflais-je d'un ton cassant sans même lui adresser un regard. Je reconnaissais le timbre si particulier de sa voix pour l'avoir écouté avec attention lorsqu'il était sur scène._ »

S'éloignant des jeunes fumeurs derrière lesquels il était passé inaperçu à mes yeux, j'entendis Mukuro s'approcher de moi et aperçut sa silhouette sur ma droite du coin de l'œil.

« **Je t'avais pourtant dit de m'attendre à l'intérieur.** _Continua-t-il en faisant abstraction de mon évidente aversion à me retrouver seule à seul avec lui._

– **Tu peux toujours y retourner.** _Je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps et attendre sa réponse. Ainsi, je commençai déjà à repartir quand il sauta d'un pas léger devant moi pour me bloquer la route. Les mains glissées dans ses poches avec nonchalance, il se pencha sur le côté._

– **Oya oya. Toujours aussi froide avec les gens ? Tu sais, ça ne donne pas un aspect très positif de ta personne... toi qui es si tendre...**

– **Pardon ?!** _M'exclamais-je sous l'effarement de ses propos en levant ma tête dans sa direction. Et là... je découvris son sourire satisfait... Une expression maligne que je n'avais jamais connue jusque-là._

– **…** **enfin, tu me regardes.** »

Cet homme avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise les gens rien qu'avec les phrases qu'il employait. Ce double-sens constant, ce ton de voix emplit de confiance en soi et ce regard... Je ne sais pas combien de secondes, combien de minutes s'écoulèrent alors que nous nous fixions mutuellement dans les yeux. J'avais beau le toiser de la même manière que le videur de la Varia-box, Mukuro ne pliait pas. Il affrontait mon regard avec une certaine satisfaction, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Et je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner. Nous aurions pu continuer ce petit «jeu» encore un bon moment si la voix d'une de mes connaissances ne nous avait pas interrompus.

« **Oh ! Tu n'étais pas déjà rentrée, Niki ?** _En pivotant sur moi-même, je découvris dans mon dos Michiko, en compagnie d'un garçon blond dont la coiffure lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Un horrible sourire ornait ses lèvres, et il rit. Un rire étrange et dérangeant._

– **Si. J'étais justement en train de partir.** _Répondis-je à Michiko bien que cette affirmation aille essentiellement à l'encontre du chanteur toujours présent face à moi._

– **…** **d'accord !** _Le regard azur de mon amie blonde passe de Mukuro à moi, de moi à Mukuro, et me fit subtilement comprendre que j'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire musclé dès le lendemain. Elle me sourit comme à son habitude en me faisant un petit signe de la main._ **Bye bye, Niki. On se voit demain alors.**

– **Oui.** _Sur ces dernières paroles, je replaçais correctement mon sac à main sur mon épaule et contournais Mukuro sans le regarder. Derrière moi, j'entendis Michiko rire avant de s'exclamer._

– **Haha, Bel' ! Arrête de me coller ! Tes mains sont gelées !** _Elle était toujours pleine d'énergie._ »

Je continuais d'avancer. Le son étouffé de la Varia-box diminuait progressivement. Plus je m'éloignais de cet endroit et plus la quiétude prenait place dans mon esprit. Pourtant, une étrange sensation persistait dans mon dos... Il me fixait. J'en étais quasiment certaine.

« **Niki, hein ? … Kufufu~** »

A ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas que cette rencontre bouleverserait entièrement mon quotidien.


	2. Partie 2

_Aloha les petits bouts !  
_

 _Voilà la suite et fin de mon two-shot. J'espère que vous apprécierez le dénouement de cette histoire... Les personnages principaux sont sincèrement de vrais cas sociaux. Mon OC (issue de ma fanfiction) a un caractère particulier qui ne s'accorde pas avec beaucoup d'homme... C'était un plaisir que d'écrire dans un UA alternatif avec Mukuro._

 _En espérant que cette dernière partie vous emporte._

 _Baisers brûlants,_

 _MM_

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée des plus banales. Je n'avais que mes cours en tête. Je suivais une ligne invisible toute tracée devant moi. Salle de classe, couloirs, salle de classe, restaurant universitaire, bibliothèque, salle de classe. Rien ne m'aurait perturbé. J'étais si efficace dans mon travail que je me retrouvai rapidement libre de toute tâche. Plutôt que de rester enfermée à l'intérieur, je décidais de réviser l'un de mes cours dans la partie extérieure de mon université. Même si le parc était cerné par la ville, c'était toujours plus agréable qu'être enfermé dans une pièce. Au moins, je sentais le vent sur ma peau.

Une fois installée sur un banc à l'ombre des rayons du soleil, je pouvais enfin travailler en toute tranquillité. Je lisais les phrases de mon cours dans un calme absolu. Le bruit des moteurs de voiture derrière moi ne me gênait guère, les mots s'imprimaient un à un dans mon esprit. J'appréciais toujours autant ce genre de moment.

« **C'est agréable.** _Me murmurais-je._

– **Je confirme.** »

Surprise, je ne sursautais pas mais levais la tête de mon manuel. Assis à ma droite sur le banc se trouvait une personne que jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir à nouveau. Il semblait tout à son aise, avachi de la sorte. Jusqu'ici les mains dans les poches, il finit par tendre sa paume dans ma direction.

 **« Toi.. ?**

– **Mukuro Rokudo, enchanté.** _S'il s'attendait à ce que je serre sa main en retour, c'était mal me connaître. Aucun des muscles de mon bras ou de mon visage n'émit un mouvement. Mukuro comprit et ferma son poing. Il le rangea au fond de sa poche._ **Oya oya.. tu n'es pas très polie, Niki.**

– **Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter étant donné que je n'ai pas l'envie ni l'intention de te recroiser.** _Sans compter qu'il connaît déjà mon nom._

– **Pourtant, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver.**

– **Je ne l'ai pas voulu.**

– **Ça ne change rien au fait que l'on se croise à nouveau.** _Je pinçais mes lèvres et décroisais mes jambes d'un geste sec. Mon regard avait beau être rivé sur les lignes de mon cours, je ne lisais plus._ **Tu n'aimes pas parler pour ne rien dire, hein.** _Je suis certaine qu'il sourit._

– **Tu parles trop.** _Répliquais-je._ **»**

Enfin, il se tut. Le silence revint en maître sur les lieux et calma l'irritation que l'arrivée de Mukuro avait déclenchée en moi. Je pouvais enfin me concentrer sur ma lecture. Pour oublier cet inopportun, assis à moins de trente centimètres de moi, j'allais agir comme j'en avais toujours eu l'habitude: m'enfermer dans une bulle. Des murs transparents s'érigèrent entre lui et moi jusqu'à m'enfermer totalement dans une boite en verre. _Ma_ boite en verre. Personne ne me dérangeait quand j'entrais dans cet état d'esprit. Inspirant et expirant à pleins poumons, je continuais de lire le contenu de mes leçons. Je venais à peine de me détendre quand un détail me fit tiquer. Quelque chose me brûlait continuellement la joue. Je ne compris la raison de cette sensation quand levant mon nez de mon livre... ce Mukuro me fixait. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Agacée, mon sourcil droit fut pris d'un tressautement alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

« **Je te dérange ?** _Me demanda-t-il alors que la réponse était clairement décelable dans mon comportement._

– **Je n'osais pas le dire.**

– **Dommage.** _S'il y a bien une émotion que je sentis transparaître dans sa voix, c'était de la satisfaction. Pas une once de culpabilité._ **Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lire de si intéressant et qui fait que tu ne m'as même pas remarqué arriver ?** _Je sentais que son intérêt était aussi inexistant que sa culpabilité. Tant et si bien que je refermais mon livre dans un claquement sonore en l'écartant légèrement sur le côté._

– **Rien.**

– **'Titre libre psychologie' ? C'est intéressant.** _Lit-il malgré mes tentatives pour le garder loin de mon ouvrage._

– **Pas besoin de faire comme si ce domaine t'intéressait réellement.** _Je déteste les mensonges autant que ceux qui mentent pour plaire aux autres._

– **Pourtant, j'adorerai savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton esprit. »**

S'il y a bien une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, celle-ci en fait partie. Je le dévisageai et mes paupières papillonnèrent pour que je reprenne contenance. Il semblait croire en ses propos vu le sérieux de son expression. Il voulait comprendre mon fonctionnement ? Lire dans mon esprit ? Qu'importe la réponse, ce n'était qu'une vaste blague.

« **Tu es bien le premier curieux qui oserait essayer.** »

Cet aveu n'avait rien de surprenant. Je ne perdais pas mon temps à créer des liens avec les autres, pourquoi en perdre à tenter de me laisser comprendre par eux ? Ce fut l'odeur exécrable du tabac qui coupa court à mes réflexions. Mon nez se plissa de dégoût et je jetai un regard en biais à Mukuro. Il terminait d'expirer un nuage gris de fumée, les yeux fermés comme s'il savourait cet instant.

« **Comment peut-on apprécier de se ruiner les poumons ?** _La question avait jailli d'entre mes lèvres sans que je ne fasse attention. J'en fus réellement surprise et vu la façon dont il me regarda fixement sans bouger, Mukuro ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je lance la conversation._ **Je m'en vais. Aurevoir, définitivement.** _Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre sa réponse. Ramassant toutes mes affaires, je fuis vers les bâtiments de mon université. Il me fallut peu de temps pour trouver un nouvel endroit où je pourrais me reclure en toute tranquillité. »_

J'étais désormais en cours d'anglais. Le seul cours que je partageais avec l'une de mes connaissances : Haru. Pleine de vie et d'entrain, elle avait le don de me changer les idées. Son débit de parole, en plus d'être insoutenable en rapidité, était inépuisable. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle ne réussit pas à me faire oublier certains événements.

« **Hahi ! Niki ! Je t'ai cherchée partout tout à l'heure... Bâtiment C, bibliothèque, cour, infirmerie... Tu n'étais même pas sur ton banc, celui où tu vas toujours méditer ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé autre chose... Bon sang...**

– **Je n'irai plus sur ce banc.**

– **Hahi ? Pourquoi ?** _Cette simple question fut comme une aiguille que l'on me plantait dans le bras. 'Pourquoi ?' Je ne veux juste pas le recroiser. Je ne veux juste pas m'encombrer et perdre du temps avec une personne comme lui. Arrogant. Sûr de lui. Fermé._ **Niki ?**

– **Ce n'est rien. J'écoute le cours, Haru. »**

Haru avait l'habitude maintenant et ne rechigna pas lorsque je lui intimais subtilement de se taire. Elle fit simplement la moue et m'oublia le temps de deux heures de cours. Malheureusement pour moi, si Haru était docile, Michiko l'était beaucoup moins. Et lorsque vous associez le caractère explosif de la blonde avec la curiosité d'Haru et la douceur des propos d'Alice dans un interrogatoire, il devient rapidement épuisant d'éviter les questions. Toutes les quatre assises à une table dans un café près de l'université, nous discutions... paisiblement ? Michiko claqua ses mains à plats sur la table.

« **Niki ! T'es pire qu'une anguille à répondre par énigme ! Mierda !**

– **Allons Michiko, calme-toi... Niki nous dit la vérité.** _Tenta de tempérer Alice bien qu'elle coule un regard dans ma direction pour sonder mon visage. Je restai muette et me contentai de croiser mes bras sous ma poitrine._

– **NON. Regarde-la, Rosie ! Elle est plus que suspecte ! Ce chanteur-là la connaissait. J'en suis sûre ! Tu as vu la manière dont il l'a protégée ? Il la dévorait littéralement sur place hier, et si je n'étais pas arrivée pendant leur adieu... je suis sûre qu'ils se seraient bécotés sauvagement...** _Un frisson me parcourut tout entière et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Michiko, les sourcils rehaussaient de stupéfaction. Son imagination me surprendra toujours._

– **Hahi ! Je crois que tu l'as choquée à vie Michi-chan...**

– **Mouai, elle joue bien la comédie oui...** _Bougonna la blonde en tournant la tête sur le côté... Des explications s'imposaient d'après moi._

– **Je-** _Commençai-je quand tous les regards convergèrent sur moi subitement. Je ne les avais jamais vues aussi curieuses de ma personne._ **Je ne connais pas ce Mukuro. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et c'était la première fois que je lui parlais hier. C'est quelqu'un d'exécrable, imbu de sa personne. Il est horriblement sûr de lui, arrogant et donne l'impression de n'avoir aucun respect pour ce que les gens peuvent dire et ressentir.** _Je prenais le temps de respirer en buvant une gorgée de mon thé à la myrtille._ **En résumé, c'est le genre de personne que j'aimerais ne jamais voir apparaître dans ma vie.**

– **Mais ?** _Je levai les yeux vers Alice qui attendait patiemment que je continue. Je soupirai._

– **Mais je l'ai revu par hasard aujourd'hui. Il est subitement apparu dans le parc de l'université pendant que je révisais et j'espère que cela n'arrivera plus jamais.** _Terminai-je en insistant sur le dernier mot. »_

Mes trois amies se redressèrent sur leurs sièges respectifs. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elles s'étaient toutes penchées vers moi pendant que je parlais. Alice eut une expression sereine et … bienveillante. Haru semblait enfin comprendre les propos que j'avais tenus pendant notre cours alors que Michiko me regardait fixement. Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres... Je n'aimais pas ça.

« **Merci de ta sincérité, mon amie. Mais … comment te dire ça simplement... ?** _Michiko fit mine de réfléchir avant de pointer vers moi son index finement manucuré._ **Ce type t'a tapé dans l'œil !~** _Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait rien compris au final. Je ramassai mes affaires pour partir quand elle rajouta._ **Vu la précision avec laquelle tu le décris, je suis sûre que tu pourrais me dire comment il était habillé exactement. Tu sais vers qui te tourner pour quelques conseils en amour, n'est-ce pas ?** _Et elle me fit un signe de la main pour me dire aurevoir, juste avant que je ne lui tourne le dos en soupirant. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles farfelues, je quittais les lieux quand soudainement, une silhouette sur ma gauche attira mon attention. Sans même le vouloir, je tournais ma tête et aperçus le bout d'une longue mèche de cheveux bleu foncé disparaître à l'angle de la rue... Maudite Michiko. Tu allais me le payer.

* * *

L'hallucination, que désormais je doutais d'en être une, qui m'avait fait voir Mukuro à un angle de rue la veille se répéta, encore et encore. Au début, je mis cela sur le dos de Michiko qui, par ses propos grotesques, avait fait germer inconsciemment une graine dans mon esprit. Néanmoins, cette hypothèse me semblait peu probable car je n'étais pas influençable au point qu'une simple conversation me fasse devenir folle. Quelque chose de plus malsain se cachait derrière tout ça.

Un week-end, je partis rendre les différents livres que j'avais empruntés à la librairie de mon quartier. Située au bout de ma rue, je n'avais que quelques pas à effectuer pour rejoindre ce bâtiment. Très peu connu par les gens de la ville, il était tenu par un couple de personnes âgées que je considérais comme sympathiques. La femme était avenante et m'apportait souvent une tasse de thé lorsque je lisais tandis que le mari était d'une conversation plus qu'intéressante. Il me faisait découvrir une vision de la vie et de la solidarité entre Hommes que je ne soupçonnais pas. C'est un endroit calme et seulement connu par des habitués. Un des rares lieux que je chéris et ne partage à personne. Ce jour-là, le soleil disparaissait derrière les hauts immeubles de la ville quand je quittais la bibliothèque, les bras chargés d'une pile de nouveaux livres à dévorer. A l'aide de mon pied, je poussai le portillon en fer forgé pour me permettre de sortir quand tout à coup, je me heurtai dans quelqu'un. Les ouvrages volèrent dans les airs tandis que je trébuchai en arrière. L'espace d'un instant, je me vis tomber en arrière sur le trottoir. Prête à amortir le choc, je fermais les yeux et attendit. J'entendis le vent souffler et les voitures rouler au loin. Le portillon grinça en se balançant d'avant en arrière jusqu'à se refermer définitivement derrière moi.

« **Oya oya. Si tu restes les yeux fermés, je vais finir par t'embrasser.** »

Le timbre de cette voix si particulière me fit vibrer toute entière. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage satisfait de Mukuro. Analysant la situation, je commençai à sentir sa main, glissée dans le bas de mon dos. En m'attrapant par le poignet, il m'avait tiré jusqu'à lui pour me retenir de tomber. Nos hanches étaient collées l'une contre l'autre et l'une de mes jambes s'était glissée entre les siennes. Cette proximité soudainement déclencha une alerte auquel mon corps répondit de façon véhémente. Je me crispais et mon visage se ferma. Mes sourcils se froissaient alors que je soufflai.

« **… Encore toi.**

– **Et oui. Il faut croire qu'on se croise un peu partout ma chère Niki.** _Si je me fiais au ton de sa voix, il aurait presque parut étonné. Mais son regard ne pouvait me tromper. Il jubilait intérieurement... et moi, j'enrageais. Reprenant mon équilibre, je repoussai ses bras loin de moi en reculant._ **Oya oya...** _Sans lui adresser un autre regard, j'entrepris de ramasser les différents livres qui s'étaient éparpillés autour de moi. Quel dommage..._ **Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris.** _Tout ça à cause de cet énergumène... J'espère qu'aucun des livres ne s'est abîmés._ **Oy.** _Un, deux, trois, quatre. Il m'en manque encore trois._ **Niki-chan ?** _Je me redressai et calai les quatre premiers livres ramassés contre mon ventre. Mon regard balayait le bitume sans que je n'aperçoive les derniers ouvrages._ **Oy, Ni-chan !** _S'exclama soudainement Mukuro._

– **Pardon ? Ne m'appelle plus** **jamais** **comme ça.** _Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fusiller du regard ce qui déclencha un sourire en coin chez le chanteur._

– **On ne s'est pas bien compris, Niki.** _Il insista sur mon prénom._ **Tiens. Tes livres.** _Il tenait mes livres dans ses mains. Attrapant les deux premiers qu'il me tendit, je les installais sur ma pile et me tournai à nouveau vers lui pour me saisir du dernier bouquin. Mais au moment où j'allais l'attraper, il leva sa main dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Bien trop haut pour moi._ **Finalement... je vais peut-être en garder un.**

– **Je suis celle qui l'a emprunté.**

– **C'est justement pour ça que je veux le garder.**

– **La bibliothèque t'enverra un mail quand j'aurais fini de le lire. Donne-le-moi.** _Patience est reine de vertu. Je pris sur moi pour paraître la plus calme possible. J'avais noté que ce Mukuro se délectait de me voir perdre patience._

– **Je le veux juste parce que tu le veux.** _Bingo, j'avais vu juste._

– **…** **Gamin.** _Fut le seul adjectif dont je pus l'affubler. Levant les yeux au ciel, je lui tournais le dos et m'apprêtai à repartir vers mon appartement._ **Garde-le.** _Je fis un pas en avant et m'arrêtais... Je venais de comprendre quelque chose... Si je partais jusqu'à chez moi, Mukuro saurait où j'habite. Et vu les étranges phénomènes des derniers jours, couplé à aujourd'hui... Je refuse de le voir débarquer à l'improviste devant chez moi._

– **Kufufufu... Tu ne rentres plus chez toi ?** _Son petit ricanement fut de trop... Je fis volte-face et me tenais droite devant lui pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Il haussa un sourcil pour m'inciter à parler, mais son expression narquoise ne quitta pas ses traits._

– **Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Que je venais ici. Que j'habite ici. Si je te croise autant depuis quelques jours, tout ça, c'est de ta faute.**

– **C'est une question ou une affirmation ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger. Mukuro semblait prendre ça avec tranquillité. Il venait de glisser mon livre sous son bras pour sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa poche d'où il en issue un bâton de nicotine, qu'il glissa ensuite entre ses lèvres.

– **…** **Une affirmation.**

– **Alors je n'ai pas besoin de répondre si tu es si certaine.**

– **Parce que c'est vrai ?!** _M'exclamais-je sous un coup de sang. J'étais choquée. Cet homme me suivait depuis le début. J'inspirais à plein poumons, et me calmais._ **Tu es un stalkeur. Un stalkeur gamin narcissique et imbu de lui-même. Ne croise plus jamais mon chemin ou j'appelle la police.** _Enfin, c'était fini. Je fis demi-tour et partis d'un pas assuré jusqu'à mon immeuble. J'entendis Mukuro expirer un nuage de fumée avant qu'il ne parle._

– **Et le livre ?**

– **Garde-le. Je ne le veux plus.** _Répondis-je sans même me retourner. Je continuai d'avancer et entendit vaguement un juron avant le son d'un objet lourd que l'on jette par terre. Je notais dans un coin de mon esprit que je devrai acheter à nouveau ce livre pour la bibliothèque. »_

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent en toute tranquillité. Je retrouvai enfin la quiétude qui animait mon quotidien. Depuis ma dernière altercation avec Mukuro, il n'était plus apparu miraculeusement sous mes yeux. J'en profitais donc pour reprendre mes bonnes habitudes. Installée dans le café bordant le parc de son université, je sirotais tranquillement un thé aux fruits rouge en feuilletant l'un de mes romans. J'étais placée sur une table aux abords de la grande salle, à l'écart des allés et venus des clients. Cela ne m'empêchait tout de même pas d'avoir une vision sur tout le café. Des éclats de voix mécontents me tirèrent de ma lecture.

Un homme, furieux, tapait du poing sur le comptoir. Il feulait presque comme un animal en colère. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en pic mais quelques mèches étaient retenues au-dessus de son front avec quelques barrettes. Une cicatrice barrait son visage juste en dessous de ses pupilles noisette, traversant son nez en travers. Il était vêtu de la tenue typique de l'adolescent en colère : un baggy un peu trop grand qui tombait sur ses fesses accompagné par une chemise noire retournée sur ses avant-bras et ouverte sur le col.

\- **PYON !** _Hurla-t-il en effectuant un grand geste avec ses bras en se retournant vers la porte d'entrée._

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui-même et semblait se ficher des regards gênés des gens dans le café. Je portai ma tasse à mes lèvres et avalai une gorgée de thé. Néanmoins, je manquai de m'étouffer avec lorsque le compatriote du gueulard fit son apparition. Les mains fourrées dans les poches, il bailla négligemment en s'approchant. Il sembla écouter d'une oreille peut attentive les jérémiades du blond. Il tenait sa veste aux imprimés militaire sous son bras, dévoilant un tee-shirt bleu marine près du corps. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne darde son attention sur le serveur de l'autre côté du comptoir qui tressaillit au contact si particulier de ses pupilles hétérochromes.

\- **… Mukuro.** _Murmurai-je pour moi-même en déposant la tasse un peu trop brutalement sur la table._

Qu'importe où j'allais, il croisait toujours ma route. C'était invraisemblable. M'accoudant sur la table, je dissimulai le bas de mon visage derrière mes mains croisées. Tout dans son attitude criait au mauvais garçon. Sa façon de bouger, de sourire d'un air arrogant comme s'il connaissait tout de tout le monde… Même sa voix. J'avais beau ne pas l'entendre à cette distance, je me souvenais parfaitement des nuances et de son timbre si particulier. Soudainement, le blond m'aperçut. Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, il m'observa des pieds à la tête avant que je ne darde mon attention sur lui. Il tressauta légèrement, ce qui me fit sourire derrière mes mains. Mais lorsque je vis les lèvres du garçon bouger et son menton pointer dans ma direction, je fronçai les sourcils.

Mukuro pivota avec lenteur et me fixa à son tour. Je jurai lire de la surprise dans son regard avant que son masque ne se reconstruise. Nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux, oubliant jusqu'à la présence des autres autour de nous. Une chose était certaine, je ne plierai pas la première mais l'intensité du regard bleu et rouge de Mukuro était puissante… Je sentis mon ventre se tordre et mes mains me démanger. Mes joues me picotèrent et mon pouls augmenta. Quand j'assimilai enfin toutes les réactions de mon corps, je me figeai. La gorge nouée, je m'empressai de me redresser sur son siège et avalai d'une traite le contenu de ma tasse de thé, manquant de me brûler la langue. J'attrapai ensuite mon livre et mon sac à main et quittai le café. Tout en prenant le chemin le plus éloigné de Mukuro pour sortir, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil : il souriait d'un air amusé. La colère m'inonda alors que je replaçais mon sac sur l'une de mes épaules d'un geste sec et sortis du café.

\- **Oya oya.**

Mon corps se tendit imperceptiblement alors que ma poigne sur la sangle de mon sac se resserrait, tendue. Pas besoin d'un coup d'œil pour savoir qui marchait à mes côtés.

\- **Quelle plaisir de te croiser à nouveau, Niki.**

\- **Ce plaisir est non partagé.**

\- **Kufufufu. Menteuse.** _Ricana-t-il._

Rien que le ton de sa voix m'indiquait à quel point il était satisfait. Je m'arrêtai subitement dans ma marche et pivotait ma tête dans sa direction. Mes cheveux voletèrent autour de moi alors, je les aplatis d'une main rapide contre mon corps.

\- **Jusqu'où comptes-tu me suivre ?**

\- **Tout dépend jusqu'où tu souhaites aller…**

\- **Le plus loin possible d'ici.**

\- **Une envie de visiter un pays étranger ?**

\- **Un besoin de m'éloigner au plus vite de toi.**

N'ayant pas quitté Mukuro des yeux, j'eus tout le loisir d'entrevoir un éclat curieux briller dans son regard. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit alors qu'il passait sa main devant pour le dissimuler. Se moquait-il de moi ?

\- **Quel dommage. Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions.**

Je restai un instant béat devant lui. Etait-il idiot ou avait-il oublié ma dernière menace ? Certes, il était évident que je n'aurais pas appelé la police pour si peu, j'avais connu bien pires lourdaud. Mais cet homme semblait se réjouir de la situation actuelle. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre… et ça me titillait.

\- **Niki, puis-je t'inviter à boire un verre ce soir ?**

Ses pupilles bleu et grenat m'observaient sans ciller. Il attendit ma réponse, malgré les secondes silencieuses qui s'égrainaient. Pensait-il avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Après qu'il m'ait harcelé, suivi dans la rue et même jusqu'à mon université ? Je ne le connaissais que depuis un mois. Tout au plus. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi d'accepter. Ce n'était que pure folie. Je perdais mon temps rien qu'en –

\- **Pourquoi pas.**

La réponse venait de franchir mes lèvres sans que je ne les contrôle. Mukuro afficha un sourire satisfait et remplit d'arrogance. Il attrapa le livre que je gardais sous mon bras pour griffonner quelques mots sur la première page. Je n'eus même pas le temps de l'en empêcher, encore surprise par ma propre réaction bien que je garde contenance face à lui. Quand il me le rendit, j'aperçus une suite de chiffre ainsi que son prénom.

\- **Mon numéro. Retrouvons-nous ici, à vingt heures.**

Je finissais de lire, laissant mon doigt courir sur les rebords du livre, quand il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Une douce caresse vint chatouiller ma joue, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur le bas de ma pommette dans un court baiser d'adieu. Lorsque l'information parvint à mon cerveau, je lançai ma main devant moi pour le frapper au visage mais Mukuro s'était déjà éloigné d'un bond en riant. Il disparut et me planta là, au milieu des passants rentrant chez eux.

* * *

Le soir-même, je fus étonnée de me diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. J'avais médité et en était venue à la conclusion que ma curiosité l'avait emportée sur ma raison. Voilà pourquoi j'avais accepté de le revoir. Il fallait que je le comprenne. C'était viscéral.

Pour ne pas donner de l'importance à Mukuro, je ne m'étais pas changée. J'avais gardé mon col-roulé noir près du corps ainsi que mon jean foncé. Un perfecto en cuir habillait ma tenue ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir à talons, montant jusqu'à mes genoux. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute négligée mais l'extrémité de mes mèches frôlait quand même le milieu de mon dos. Lorsque j'arrivais sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Mukuro m'attendait. Il était appuyé contre le mur d'une bâtisse, les mains dans les poches de son long blouson en feutre bleu marine. Tiens, il avait remis ses imposantes chaussures en cuir non-lassées, seule exubérance dans sa tenue étant donné qu'il ne portait qu'un simple jean noir et une chemise blanche. Je m'arrêtai à un mètre de lui. Il souleva sa tête et me détailla sans vergogne des pieds à la tête. Je sentis mon sourcil tressauter pendant qu'il analysait ma tenue.

\- **Je me demandais si tu allais réellement venir.**

Il se décolla du mur et vint se placer à côté de moi. Je me contentai de le suivre des yeux, ce qui le fit rire de son si particulier rire.

\- **Kufufu… Tu es devenue muette depuis cet après-midi ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **A la bonne heure.**

\- **Mais ne t'attend pas à m'entendre blablater.** _Préférai-je préciser en remontant mon sac sur mes épaules._

\- **Kufufufu.** **J'attends de te faire boire un peu, dans ce cas.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- **Si tu veux bien me suivre, je connais un endroit qui pourrait te plaire.**

J'acquiesçai simplement et suivis le chanteur. Je marchais légèrement en retrait, préférant suivre son dos. Rapidement, nous quittâmes les rues bien fréquentées de la ville à l'encontre de plus petites ruelles. Le sol était pavé de pierres et les murs gris nous entourant étaient parfois couverts de verdures. Une immense montée s'imposa devant nous et je fus forcée de ralentir la cadence. Mes chaussures ne me permettaient pas de gravir avec facilité ce genre de terrain. Mukuro s'arrêta et vint à ma hauteur. Il n'allait pas oser…

\- **Oya oya… Besoin d'aide ?** _Il me tendit son bras mais ses yeux rieurs se moquaient clairement de moi._

\- **Non, merci.** _Répliquai-je dans un claquement de langue en pivotant dignement la tête pour regarder la route devant moi._

Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Toutefois, je notai qu'il marchait à ma hauteur. Une fois au sommet, j'eus le loisir de découvrir un paysage époustouflant. Devant nous s'étendait la ville et de nuit, chaque habitation, chaque fenêtre allumée brillait comme une étoile.

\- **Par ici.** _M'indiqua-t-il._

Mukuro s'engagea à l'intérieur d'un petit restaurant dont la devanture passait clairement inaperçue. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était douce et calme. Une faible musique jazzy résonnait. Nous traversâmes la salle de restauration pour rejoindre la terrasse extérieure. Plusieurs petites tables ronde en fer forgées étaient disposées ci et là. Dessus, une bougie reposait, ainsi que des petits pots de fleurs. Le sol était pavé de grandes dalles en marbre beige. Un large auvent en fer forgé s'étendait sur toute la terrasse. Il était agrémenté par du lierre et des pots de fleurs s'enroulant tout autour du métal, formant ainsi un toit de verdure au-dessus de nos têtes. Mukuro s'était dirigé vers la table la plus éloignée, celle bordant la rambarde de la terrasse. Nous avions une vue magnifique sur le paysage et le ciel étoilé. J'étais… surprise par le choix de Mukuro. Il tira une chaise en fer recouverte d'un coussin molletonné rouge bordeaux.

\- **Si mademoiselle veut bien se permettre.** _M'invita-t-il avec une fausse galanterie, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres._

Je ne pus retenir un début de sourire amusé et vins m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il me présentait. Pendant qu'il prenait place face à moi, je m'émerveillais du paysage. Nous passions ensuite commande, et alors que j'optais pour un verre de vin blanc moelleux, Mukuro préféra un simple verre de bière. J'avais déjà pu profiter de quelques gorgées d'alcool frais quand je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- **Je ne t'imaginais pas venir dans ce genre d'endroit**. _Lui avouais-je en me laissant bercer par l'ambiance._

\- **Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…** _Me répondit-il d'un air mystérieux._

\- **Ah ?**

Pour toute réponse, il me fixa droit dans les yeux avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de bière. Je compris qu'il ne me répondrait pas sur ce sujet non plus, préférant laisser planer le mystère. Néanmoins, je décidais de ne pas le laisser s'en tirer de la sorte. Après des minutes de silence où j'eus le temps de terminer un premier verre de vin pour en commander un second, je l'interrogeai à nouveau.

\- **Pourquoi m'as-tu invitée ce soir ? Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre le fond de ma pensée.**

\- **J'ai le goût du risque.**

\- **Mensonge.**

\- **La vérité se cache dans le mensonge et le mensonge se cache dans la vérité…**

\- **Comme un nuage de brouillard.** _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter en observant le fond de mon verre à pied où brillait le beau liquide doré pâle._

\- **Oya oya.** _Je sentis son regard me fixer alors que je buvais une petite gorgée de vin._ **Je pourrais te retourner ta question, Ni-chan. Pourquoi as-tu accepté mon invitation ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tiquer quand il usa d'un horrible surnom pour m'appeler. Je lui jetai un regard mécontent qui le fit sourire alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse avec un air de défi, conscient de mon agacement. A mon tour, je croisais mes jambes et les glissais délicatement sous la table avant de laisser mon regard dériver sur le paysage nocturne.

\- **Par curiosité.**

Je sentais que l'alcool montait petit à petit à ma tête. Mes lèvres étaient comme écrasées par du coton alors que ma langue parlait avec expertise. Mon verre se vidait sans que je ne m'en rende compte. En étais-je au troisième ? Au quatrième ? Je me sentais plus légère et étrangement, Mukuro avait beaucoup de conversation. Je passai une incroyable soirée, pleine de rebondissements et de débats. Notre vision du monde différait sur quelques points mais je me surpris à rejoindre son avis sur la société. Nous étions deux électrons libres avec aucune attache. Son détachement sur la vie et son manque de compassion vis-à-vis des Hommes étaient aussi incongrues que rassurantes car je partageais le même avis que lui. Nous nous entendions bien, même plutôt bien.

\- **Je déteste particulièrement les mensonges. Je suis plutôt franche.**

\- **Pourtant, tu te mens à toi-même.**

\- **Et en quoi ?** _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer directement._

Mukuro me sourit d'un air énigmatique.

\- **Kufufu… La raison pour laquelle tu es là ce soir, par exemple.**

\- **Je n'ai pas menti.**

\- **Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.**

Le bras de Mukuro frôla le mien et je me rendis compte qu'il s'était rapproché. Nous étions désormais côte à côte et je ne pus retenir un léger frisson de parcourir mon échine devant cette soudaine proximité.

\- **Ça ne sert à rien de nier, Niki… Ton attirance pour moi est indéniable, kufufu.**

\- **Je te trouve bien insolant et trop sûr de toi.**

\- **J'ai rarement tort.**

\- **Et j'ai toujours raison.**

Tout en l'observant, j'attrapai mon verre de vin blanc et en bus une gorgée. Mukuro me fixait en retour, un sourire en coin de lèvres et les yeux brillant avec malice. Il commençait à faire chaud, ici. J'aurais peut-être dû changer de haut pour quelque chose de plus léger.

Les silences qui ponctuaient nos discussions n'étaient pas pesants, ils étaient agréables et légers. Finalement, je notais l'heure sur mon téléphone : il était temps pour moi de partir. Mon sac dans une main, je me levais de mon siège sous le regard attentif de Mukuro.

\- **Déjà**? _L'entendis-je distraitement._

\- **Mmh.** _Acquiesçai-je._

Je glissai la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule et attrapai mon téléphone portable dans mon autre main. Doucement, je passai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et penchai la tête sur le côté. Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres et ne cherchai pas à le retenir.

\- **J'ai passé une bonne soirée... Merci.**

Mukuro resta un instant interdit et je n'attendis pas qu'il réagisse pour faire volte-face. Je m'étais à peine éloignée de quelques pas lorsque j'entendis la voix du chanteur dans mon dos, le ton rêveur.

\- **Oya oya…**

* * *

Une semaine passa et je ne recroisai pas une fois Mukuro. Je retrouvai le calme habituel qui rythmait mes journées bien qu'il était parfois ponctué par de petites surprises. Des messages laissés dans mon café préféré, des thés offerts par un mystérieux inconnu lorsque je lisais tranquillement un roman et à ma plus grande surprise, des livres de mon auteur préféré avaient rejoint les rangs de la bibliothèque de mon quartier, fournis par un donateur anonyme.

J'aurais pu être effrayée par tous ces éléments on ne peut plus surprenants et déplacés. Pourtant, je ne m'en offusquais pas. J'oserai même avouer que ce souci du détail me plaisait bien… Les efforts de Mukuro à mon égard étaient flatteurs. Comme un nuage de brume, je l'avais aperçu de loin. En commençant à le côtoyer, je m'étais enfoncée à l'intérieur et désormais, je ne le discernais plus réellement. Discret, silencieux, presque invisible, il était pourtant toujours présent autour de moi. Pour la première fois, je me languissais de connaître la manière par laquelle je croiserai à nouveau la route du chanteur. Mes déductions ne me menèrent à rien et je les chassai de mon esprit.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin de la vérité.

* * *

Je quittai l'université en compagnie d'Haru. L'une à côté de l'autre, nous marchions tranquillement. Mon amie parlait d'un ton léger, me comptant avec excitation les derniers potins qu'elle avait entendu dans la journée. Une fois le parc traversé, nous rejoignîmes les premières rues du centre-ville. Quand on passa devant mon café préféré, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

\- **Et là ! Là ! Je n'en revenais pas mais – HAHI !** _Hurla Haru alors que je l'apercevais trébucher sur le côté._

Par réflexe, je tendis mon bras en direction de mon amie pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle regardait d'un air embêté une silhouette devant elle, ses lèvres s'étaient pincées l'une contre l'autre, signe évident de son mécontentement. A mon tour, je tournai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec un jeune homme dont le visage ne m'était pas inconnu.

\- **Pyon ! Tu peux pas r'garder où tu vas ?!** _S'écria-t-il bruyamment en fronçant les sourcils._

Le compagnon de Mukuro… Il avait fallu qu'Haru et lui se rentrent dedans. Je l'observai toiser avec virulence la pauvre petite brune alors qu'il crachait presque ses phrases à son encontre. Une fois redressée, Haru ne se démonta pas et le pointa du doigt. Elle dut se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds.

\- **Hahi ! Je n'en reviens pas ! La politesse de nos jours chez les lycéens, c'est affligeant ! Ta mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières à l'encontre de ses aînés et des femmes ?!**

Je n'écoutais pas la réponse du blond. Non. Mon attention avait été obnubilée par une seule information. Quittant le visage du jeune homme des yeux, je descendais sur ses vêtements. Il portait une chemise blanche, une cravate mal nouée noir à rayures blanches et tenait un blazer noir, posé sur son épaule. Et sur ce-dit blazer, malgré sa disposition, je reconnus l'emblème du lycée établit à quelques rues de mon université. Un lycéen.

\- **Niki ?**

La voix masculine m'appelant me sortit de mes réflexions et je découvris naturellement la silhouette de Mukuro se profiler derrière son ami blond. Il était habillé de la même manière que son compatriote bien qu'il porte directement le blazer de son uniforme sur ses deux épaules. Une bile amère me noua la gorge et je dus sûrement grimacer en me redressant. Mukuro haussa un sourcil et il sembla enfin prendre connaissance de la situation. Son expression narquoise s'affaissa avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement, l'air sombre.

\- **Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.**

Les paroles acides jaillirent de mes lèvres sans que je ne les contrôle. Je sentis un terrible poison couler dans mes veines. Il avançait sans difficulté, parcourant petit à petit chaque parcelle de mon corps. Rapidement, mes doigts furent crispés, incapable de bouger. Tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. J'étais glacée, frigorifiée de l'intérieur.

Sans attendre, je fis demi-tour pour partir. J'entendis Haru m'appeler mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Pour la première fois, je me sentais déchirée. Quelle était cet horrible sentiment qui me tiraillait de l'intérieur ? C'était comme avoir un petit rongeur à l'intérieur de soi. Celui-ci déchirait et grignotait tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Mon estomac, mes intestins, mes poumons, mon cœur… Un lycéen c'était joué de moi. Je m'étais fait avoir sur toute la ligne par un simple lycéen ? Un enfant vivant encore chez ses parents ? J'étais en colère. Toutes mes convictions me revinrent durement à la figure. Si j'avais été seule pendant si longtemps, c'était pour une bonne raison. Créer des liens avec les hommes n'amènent que des sentiments négatifs, que de la déception. Les hommes ne sont que mensonges.

Après des minutes à fuir le plus loin possible, je m'arrêtais dans une ruelle et repris mon souffle. Ma main se plaça sur ma poitrine et sentis les battements affolés de mon cœur. J'inspirai doucement en fermant les yeux et me concentrai à reprendre mon calme mais il m'était impossible de respirer à pleins poumons. Quelque chose me bloquait, m'empêchant de gonfler complètement mon torse d'air.

\- **Quelle idiote.**

Un rictus tordit mes lèvres quand je compris la raison de mon mal-être. Au-delà du mensonge, au-delà du fait qu'il m'ait caché une information aussi importante, au-delà du fait qu'il soit un simple lycéen… j'étais déçue parce que je l'appréciais et que tous ces détails prenaient donc une plus grande ampleur. Une nausée me secoua entièrement et je glissais le dos de ma main sur mes lèvres. Le monde tournait bien trop vite autour de moi alors je préférai rentrer chez moi en taxi.

* * *

Du bout des doigts, je caressais le haut de la tête de mon chat, profondément endormie sur le canapé de mon salon. Kû roula sur le dos et me dévoila son ventre aux longs poils noirs alors qu'un ronronnement grave grimpait par habitude dans sa gorge.

\- **A toute à l'heure**. _Lui lançais-je avant d'attraper les clés de mon appartement._

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais découvert la vérité. Et comme je m'en étais doutée, Mukuro ne donna aucune nouvelle. Son petit jeu était tombé à l'eau sans qu'il ne puisse en contrôler le dénouement. N'importe quel manipulateur aurait été déçu et capitulerait alors je n'étais ni déçue ni surprise. Finalement, ma routine revint assez facilement. Je me plongeais dans mes études corps et âme au plus grand ravissement de mes professeurs qui m'entraînèrent à aller toujours plus loin dans mes analyses de l'égoïsme humain.

Aujourd'hui, je marchais à nouveau jusqu'à l'université quand, en passant devant la bibliothèque de mon quartier, je reconnus une silhouette se dessiner contre un muret. Mukuro. Longeant le trottoir opposé, je gardais mon attention rivée droit devant moi mais comme je l'imaginais, il m'interpella. Pour quelle autre raison se serait-il trouvé dans mon quartier, devant la bibliothèque où je passe la plupart de mon temps ?

\- **Niki**. _Je ne répondis rien et continuai à marcher. Il vint à ma hauteur._ **Niki**. _Hors de question que je lui réponde._ **Oya oya…**

Mukuro s'interposa devant moi en ancrant ses pupilles dans les miennes. Je notais que ses sourcils étaient froncés par-dessus ses orbes hétéroclites et qu'il semblait… fatigué.

\- **Je ne viens pas pour rien, alors réponds-moi.**

Tout mon corps lui cria de se reculer d'un pas. Alors que j'avais cru m'être habituée, je ressentais l'horrible sensation gelée se propager dans mes veines pour rejoindre sinueusement mon cœur. J'étais glaciale et le lui faisais parfaitement comprendre par mon regard.

\- **… Niki. Il faut qu'on parle.**

\- **Je n'ai rien à te dire. Pousse-toi.**

\- **Kufufufu. Non.** _Son visage fermé me perturba._ **Tu vas m'écouter.**

\- **Pourquoi ? Pour que je t'écoute énoncer sans difficulté des mensonges ? Je préfère ne rien savoir.** _Répliquai-je sèchement._

\- **Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais déjà laissé tomber parce que je me contrefiche des cailloux que je croise sur mon chemin. Mais là, je suis à ma limite.**

L'intensité du regard de Mukuro prit un éclat que je n'avais jamais décelé jusque-là. Inconsciemment, je reculais d'un pas lorsqu'il en fit un en avant.

\- **Oya oya ? Ça ne va pas ? On est effrayée ? Pourquoi ? Parce que le lycéen devient plus entreprenant ? Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que je pense ?**

\- **Recule.**

\- **Kufufu. Qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus blessée ? Le fait que tu découvres que je sois encore au lycée ? Le fait que je ne l'ai pas avoué le premier jour où je t'ai parlée ? Ou simplement le fait que tu te sois sentie trahie de ne pas connaître la vérité ?** _Ma gorge se noua. Mukuro eut un sourire qui ne grimpa pas jusqu'à ses yeux._ **Ou bien… est-ce parce que tu as enfin compris que tu te mentais à toi-même depuis longtemps ?**

Ma main partit seule et alla s'écraser dans un claquement sonore sur la joue de Mukuro. Je sentais le poison glacial dans mes veines se mettre à bouillir. Mukuro toucha sa joue endolorie et me rendit un regard qui me fit frissonner d'appréhension. Peu de gens arrivait à me mettre dans cet état.

\- **Kufufu…**

\- **Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tes paroles sont comme un venin qui s'infiltre dans ma peau pour aller empoisonner mon cœur alors tais-toi.**

Mukuro saisit mon poignet et me força à faire un pas vers lui.

\- **C'est justement ça que je veux. Je veux t'empoisonner. Que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi. Que tu ne regardes que moi. Depuis le début, j'ai toujours voulu que ces yeux se posent sur moi.** _L'incompréhension m'anima entièrement et je ne cherchai plus à arracher mon bras de l'étau de sa main._ **Chaque après-midi, je te voyais assise dans le parc. Solitaire, distante, inaccessible et pourtant, si séduisante. Un masque impassible, aucune pitié pour les autres. Je te trouvais froide et ça m'interpella. Alors un jour, je me suis approché. J'ai quitté mon café pour descendre plus près et j'ai découvert pour la première fois un sentiment perturber le masque si parfait de ton visage. L'inquiétude te rongeait et secouait les lagons gelés de tes yeux.** _Je sentis la poigne de Mukuro s'amoindrir._ **A partir de ce jour-là, j'ai su ce que je voulais. Je voulais que tes yeux s'émoient envers moi de la même manière. Par peur, inquiétude, amour, colère. Que m'importait… Kufufufu… C'est ce que je croyais. Quand j'ai vu la froideur avec laquelle tu m'as regardé la dernière fois... J'ai atteint mes limites.**

La main de Mukuro attira ma main jusqu'à son visage et il embrassa délicatement la peau fine de mon poignet. Je restai immobile face à lui, gardant à l'esprit le long monologue qu'il venait d'énoncer d'une traite. Doucement, je sentis ses lèvres remonter sur mon avant-bras, jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon coude et par réflexe, je reculais mon épaule pour me dégager. Il souleva sa tête et je croisais son regard. Ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat tout nouveau. Quelque chose qui retourna mon ventre et anima mon estomac d'une nuée de papillons. Soudainement, Mukuro m'attira un peu plus près de lui. Sa main glissa avec habilité de mon poignet jusqu'au milieu de mon dos.

\- **Oya oya. J'ai réellement atteint mes limites. Si tu continues à me regarder de cette manière, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'arrêtai de réfléchir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pensais plus aux conséquences de mes actes. Je me laissais juste entraîner par le flot mouvementé des émotions qui m'assaillaient. De ce corps contre le mien et de ses deux orbes bleue et rouge qui me dévoraient du regard. Ma main libre se souleva et aller s'accrocher à la nuque de Mukuro. Je me hissai légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et alors qu'il avançait aussi dans le mouvement, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser longuement attendu.

Parfois, il faut savoir arrêter de penser.


End file.
